The present invention relates to personal area networks (PANs). More particularly, the present invention is directed to method and apparatus to provide the capability of utilizing one of the devices in a personal area network as a gateway for other devices in the personal area network and to provide criteria for aid in determining advisability to make a high level handoff from one enterprise network to another to effect savings in costs and weight and volume of the PAN devices.
Personal area networks (PANs) are presently underdeveloped. One instance of such networks is the ad hoc communication of portable devices that users often carry around. As an example, a user may travel with a cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) portable computer (i.e., laptop) and an electronic wallet all of which fulfill specific needs for the user. The need for some or all of these devices to communicate at least occasionally with enterprise networks external to the PAN is either already a present demand or will become a natural occurrence in the immediate future. Rather than provide each such device with its own built-in capability of communicating with enterprise networks, one of the PAN devices may be selected to make the connection and act as a gateway for all of the other devices, leading to a significant saving in total device cost and weight volume needs a reduction in and complexity for all of the devices collectively.
Another developing area is the use of wireless local area networks (WLANs), which have been recognized as useful alternatives for connecting what are normally identified as wide area devices, such as cell phones, to localized hot spot areas. The ability of a device to switch between WAN and WLAN networks is being integrated into such devices.
The simultaneous use of both of the above developments in such devices has not been addressed in the marketplace but has been clearly recognized as a useful combination. Nevertheless, there are problems with switching the connection of many devices versus only switching one device between disparate networks. However, the question arises as to whether in general will the needs for each and every function be serviced by one connection be suitably serviced by the other connection and, if not, should such a switch be made.
The switching of wide area communicating devices without regard to other devices of the PAN utilizing the link may lead to many problems depending on the functions involved which include: excessive latency, insufficient data rates, excessive errors, inadequate security and high costs, for example.